<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Call Me By My Name by Tillyalf427</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29264076">Call Me By My Name</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tillyalf427/pseuds/Tillyalf427'>Tillyalf427</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Free!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>4+1 things because I couldn't think of a 5th, Crack, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Friendship, Gen, I'm in love with the dynamics of these guys, I'm living vicariously through fanfiction, Kisumi is a little shit, Kisumi is a tease, M/M, Nicknames, Shigino Kisumi Flirts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:22:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,702</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29264076</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tillyalf427/pseuds/Tillyalf427</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The four times Asahi calls Kisumi by his nickname and the one time he explains where the nickname came from.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Shigino Kisumi/Shiina Asahi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Call Me By My Name</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is dumb but I'm obsessed with the idea of Kisumi having a cute nickname<br/>That and I'm living vicariously through fanfiction because lockdown and all that, I've not spoken to any of my friends in like half a year</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hey Asahi," Kisumi was hanging upside down off the redhead's bed, phone abandoned beside him as his boyfriend worked on some homework, sat on the floor with his work sprawled across the table.</p>
<p>"Hm?" Asahi replied, eyes not leaving his work.</p>
<p>"What am I saved as in your phone?" Kisumi's voice held the familiar hint of mischief that Asahi had learnt to recognise early on in their relationship.</p>
<p>"Uhh," Asahi finished what he was writing and looked up at his now flushed boyfriend, laughing quietly at the sight, knowing that Kisumi would regret it as soon as he sat up. "You're literally saved as your name, what sort of question is that?"</p>
<p>"Whaaat? No nickname or anything?" Kisumi prodded, a teasing glint in his eyes. </p>
<p>"No you're saved as K-" Asahi cut himself off at last minute, suddenly understanding what Kisumi was getting at. "I'm changing it,"</p>
<p>"Aww, you're no fun Asahi," Kisumi whined, looking seconds away from passing out with how red his face was</p>
<p>"I've changed it now, <em>Sumi</em>," Asahi replied, exaggerating the nickname with a teasing lilt.</p>
<p>"I'm gonna change yours to Ass-ahi," Kisumi giggled, sitting up before Asahi threw his pen in his direction.</p>
<p>"I swear I'm going to get you," Asahi shot up from where he was sat, stumbling as he smacked his knee on the table but immediately continuing on his mission to hunt down Kisumi.</p>
<p>Luckily, Kisumi hadn't gotten far, having paused before standing up, most likely lightheaded and dizzy and so Asahi took his chance, grabbing Kisumi and wrestling him back to the bed, hands immediately finding Kisumi's ribs where Asahi knew all his ticklish spots were.</p>
<p>"Ah-Asahi!" Kisumi practically screeched, wriggling and kicking, doing anything within his power to knock Asahi off.</p>
<p>"Maybe this will teach you not to sit like an idiot," Asahi joked, reaching down where Kisumi's shit had ridden up to skim his hands along Kisumi's bare sides. "Also if anyone here is an ass it's definitely you,"</p>
<p>"Says the one tickling me,"</p>
<p>"No, you deserve this,"</p>
<p>With that, Kisumi resigned himself to his fate, unable to fight back without exposing more of his weak spots to Asahi.</p>
<p>Teasing Asahi definitely made it worth it though.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>〰〰</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The bell above the door tinkled, causing Kiusmi to look up from the paperwork he was filing, a smile forming on his face upon seeing Asahi.</p>
<p>"Hey, I'll be done in a minute," Kisumi finished up with the paperwork quickly, listening to Asahi complain about how busy the streets were, only interrupting him to nip into the back to grab his stuff and notify his uncle that he was leaving.</p>
<p>Unfortunately, Asahi seemed to have bad timing as the bell above the door chimed again, revealing a couple who couldn't be too much older than himself and Kisumi.</p>
<p>"Excuse me, do you work here?" One of them asked, sending Asahi into a momentary panic.</p>
<p>Of course, someone would come in just as Kisumi was in the back.</p>
<p>"Uh, no actually. Just one second," Asahi leant over the counter, "Kis-" He cringed at his almost mistake, calling out again, hoping that Kisumi hadn't noticed his slip up. "Sumi!"</p>
<p>A head of pink hair popped out from the backroom and Asahi just knew he had been waiting for Asahi to slip up if the disappointment on his face was anything to go by. Katsumi followed after, greeting the customers who explained what they were there for as Kisumi made his way over to Asahi.</p>
<p>Katsumi began flipping through one of the filing cabinets, looking for the keys to the property that the couple had recently bought, briefly lifting his head as Asahi spoke.</p>
<p>"Ready to go Sumi?" </p>
<p>Kisumi nodded, intending to say goodbye to his uncle only top be beaten to it</p>
<p>"Sumi?" Katsumi's voice was filled with confusion as his eyes flicked between Kisumi and Asahi.</p>
<p>"Ah, uh..." Asahi stumbled over an explanation, much to Kisumi's amusement. "Just a nickname,"</p>
<p>"Hm," Katsumi grinned "How cute,"</p>
<p>With that, Asahi let out a sigh of relief, not wanting to explain the situation to Kisumi's uncle of all people. Kisumi, the asshole couldn't stop himself from laughing, still waiting patiently for his opportunity to catch Asahi off guard.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>〰〰</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The next time Asahi almost slipped up would have no doubt caused him a lifetime of teasing. It was at a swim meet as he was leaving the changing rooms with the rest of the team, intending to meet up with Kisumi and Makoto on their way out. </p>
<p>He spotted the two as they approached the exit, calling out to grab their attention.</p>
<p>"Sumi, Makoto!" The two turned to him at that, Kisumi waving with a grin.</p>
<p>"Got yourself a boyfriend Asahi?" One of his teammates jabbed an elbow into his side, raising an eyebrow teasingly to which Asahi could only nod, internally panicking at how he could introduce Kisumi <em>without</em> saying his name.</p>
<p>By some divine intervention, Kisumi introduced himself, allowing Asahi to let out a sigh of relief which unfortunately alerted Kisumi to his current relief. They continued walking regardless and Kisumi leaned down so that his lips brushed against Asahi's ear, his voice barely above a whisper.</p>
<p>"I'll get you one of these days,"</p>
<p>"Hell no," Asahi jerked away, face flushing in embarrassment at Kisumi's actions "I'm not going to let you,"</p>
<p>"You'll slip up eventually," Kisumi assured, confident in the statement.</p>
<p>And Asahi knew, realistically, he was right. He had already almost slipped up more times than he would like to admit, it would only be a certain amount of time until...well, he'd worry about that later.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>〰〰</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Akane was by far the last person Asahi would ever want to have things to use against him. Not only would she find great amusement in his mistakes, but she would also use them against him. </p>
<p>That's not to say he wouldn't do the exact same.</p>
<p>This was exactly why he tried to be extra careful not to mess up anytime he addressed Kisumi.</p>
<p>In the afternoons, The Marron often got rather busy. There was generally a flood of university students and Asahi often found himself helping out, whether it was preparing drinks or keeping an eye on Tsukushi to give his sister one less thing to worry about. He wasn't sure quite when Kisumi had begun joining him however, it had become like a routine and today was no different.</p>
<p>He was currently helping his sister prepare some drinks, leaving Tsukushi to Kisumi after being shunned by the toddler once more. It had all been going so well too, that was until he knocked over a freshly made cup of coffee, pulling a string of curses from him which he tried to keep as quiet as possible, after all, neither Tsukushi nor the customers would appreciate hearing some of the things leaving Asahi's mouth.</p>
<p>"Crap, Kisu-" Asahi could feel Kisumi's anticipation, waiting for him to mess up "<em>Sumi</em>, could you grab some more towels," </p>
<p>Luckily, Kisumi didn't continue his teasing just yet, doing as Asahi had asked and grabbing some towels to clean up the mess of coffee with Tsukushi rested on one hip.</p>
<p>"Here," Kisumi handed Asahi the towels as the redhead struggled to clean up the liquid slowly dripping onto the floor. "You know you almost messed up," Kisumi added nonchalantly, bouncing Tsukushi who giggled, hands reaching for anything he could grab.</p>
<p>"<em>I know</em>, fuck," Asahi grumbled, having managed to clear up most of the mess. </p>
<p>"You could always just give up and call me by my name," Kisumi teased, finding much more amusement in the situation that Asahi was.</p>
<p>"Not gonna happen. Not now, not ever," Asahi shook his head firmly, setting about remaking the coffee he had just messed up.</p>
<p>"Believe me, it will,"</p>
<p>"Will not,"</p>
<p>"Hmm, okay then,"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>〰〰</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Asahi should have known that he could never keep it up forever. After all, there were times that his mouth moved faster than his brain, times where he couldn't correct himself in time. However, for once, it wasn't his own mistake that led to his downfall. </p>
<p>They had made their way back to Kisumi's apartment after seeing a movie, planning to order some food and get some homework done, despite each of them knowing that no one would get a lot done.</p>
<p>They all settled around the living room as Kisumi headed into the kitchen to grab drinks for everyone. </p>
<p>"Hey Sumi, do you need help bringing everything in?" Asahi asked, upon hearing Kisumi rummaging through cupboards, no doubt collecting various snacks to bring in. </p>
<p>"...Uhh..." Something dropped before Kisumi could even respond and Asahi was already making his way towards the kitchen. "Yeah, that would help,"</p>
<p>Once they were all settled back in the living room, Hiyori asked the question that had been on everyone's mind for the past few weeks.</p>
<p>"What's with the nickname?" </p>
<p>Everyone turned to look at the pair with Asahi's face flushing at the attention. Even Haru was watching curiously as Kisumi let out a laugh that could give a serial killer a run for their money.</p>
<p>"Uh...Does it even matter?" Asahi stumbled over a response, flipping through an essay he needed to proofread to distract himself.</p>
<p>"It's kind of cute," Makoto defended</p>
<p>"Sickly more like," Ikuya jokingly added "It's a good question though,"</p>
<p>"I wouldn't have mentioned it if you didn't freak out anytime you don't use this nickname," Hiyori added, effectively finishing Asahi off.</p>
<p>"I...have my reasons,"</p>
<p>"Oh yeah?"</p>
<p>"Yeah!" Asahi of course fell for Hiyori's teasing, much like he had done for the first month of knowing each other. "I had no choice but to come up with a nickname because anytime I call him Kisumi-" Asahi was cut off by Kisumi leaning in to place a kiss on his cheek, a bright grin plastered across his face "-He does this,"</p>
<p>"Oh," Makoto broke the silence that followed, not knowing what else to say.</p>
<p>"Ew," </p>
<p>"Ew seconded,"</p>
<p>"You guys are like that one couple in high school, that are attached to each other,"</p>
<p>"Rude Ikuya!" Kisumi whined</p>
<p>"Just don't start kissing everyone who says your name," Hiyori advised.</p>
<p>"Are you calling me a whore?"</p>
<p>"Nope but at least I'm not calling you Sumi,"</p>
<p>"Touche,"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>